Conventional rubber-tired earthworking vehicles oftentimes have their tires filled with a liquid ballast, such as water mixed with expensive anti-freeze ingredients. Such ballast primarily functions to increase the tractive effort of the vehicle during earthworking operations. Periodic emptying of the tires is normally accomplished by removing the liquid ballast by gravity drain.